


You like that Daddy?

by AbigailAppleby



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Begging, Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Established Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gay Sex, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbigailAppleby/pseuds/AbigailAppleby
Summary: Merlin和Arthur收集完情报回来。 在Arthur的提议下，Merlin改变了他的年纪，这样他们就可以伪装成父子以掩护他们的行踪。 似乎这个更高大成熟的Arthur对处于青少年时期的Merlin有一种意料之外的难耐的情绪。幸好他和Arthur一样喜欢。
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 12





	1. Coming Clean

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You like that Daddy?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319368) by [8Verity8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Verity8/pseuds/8Verity8). 



> For A_Diamond.  
> 这是在网上和别人对线聊天下得出的脑洞，写下的爽文。它没被检查过，所有错误都是我的锅。  
> 希望你们能喜欢它！
> 
> 注意：Arthur生理上比原作更成熟，大概在35-40岁左右， 而Merlin的生理年龄大概在16、17岁左右。但这个咒语一点都没有影响他们的心理年龄。  
> *如果这雷到了你，那我就太厉害了。那请你不要阅读此篇文章。  
> **补充一点！我保证当它破200 kudos时我会写更新一章，只要当它超过时！但它现在突破了350 kudos，但我是个鸽子！（原文应该是懒鬼的意思） 但最后，它终于完成了。我已经写了三章了,而且它和第一章和第二章加起来一样长，都用了同样长的该死的时间！ 我希望你们能喜欢它！  
> 它因为你们所有人才变得精彩！  
> （文章结尾还有更多预警）

当Merlin坐在马背上时，他发出了不舒服的呻吟。 Arthur让他施展在他们身上的咒语似乎在他们身上都产生了点意料之外的情况。起初他认为Arthur提议改变他们年龄的想法很棒——他们急需获取情报，而这看起来似乎是最完美的伪装。他对在自己原来年龄基础改变减退之后的身体不那么感兴趣。这两项条件让他们看起来确确实实是一对父子的样子， 他同意了，因为这个计划真的非常精妙。  
不幸的是，这就意味着他现在是一副放荡的青春期毛头小子的身体，还得分开双腿坐在马上， 看着Arthur的衬衣紧紧伸展贴在他身上非常合身，而阳光照耀着比原来还要更宽阔的肩膀。 每次Arthur抬起手让空气充盈流通时， Merlin都能瞥见那诱人的肌肤，然后他的屁股就会因此在马背上激动地摇晃  
这导致现在情况非常严峻，因为他在裤子里硬地发疼。 他怀疑在他们稳妥地回到大本营之前，Arthur想要好好照顾他一番，而且这个咒语已经从他们俩身上解除了。但是，在梅林看来，这绝对是个羞耻，因为这个年长的Arthur显然对Merlin做过些什么。 他决定在不久的将来一定要好好和Arthur讨论这个问题。但现在， 只能想想是什么让Merlin变得如此淫荡的原因，这个少年的下体因为欲望而抽搐， 激烈粗暴地顶在他迅速绷紧的裤子上  
Merlin再次颠簸了一下，徒劳地把他的手伸向自己的下体，试图给自己带来一些安慰，但没有成功。  
“你在后面干什么, Mer——lin?”  
Arthur的声音打断了他沉溺于色欲之中的幻想，他是抬起了头，作为他在Arthur敏锐的目光下对自己的坚硬的下身和罪恶的双手的掩饰。  
“没什么！” 当Arthur的眼睛直直凝视他，仿佛就要望穿他的眼底时，Merlin感到非常有罪恶感  
“噢，真的吗？” Arthur一边问着一边调转马头，使他们两人的马处于一个齐头并进的状态。  
“在我看起来这不像是没事的样子”他像是抓住了Merlin的把柄似的，得意地笑了起来。他快速眨着眼睛，指向性明确地看着Merlin的胯部，而Merlin的下身像是注意到他目光似的，作为回应地快速抽搐了一下。该死的Arthur和他愚蠢的嘴唇，还有他自己愚蠢糟糕的下身， 它明显更忠于Arthur而不是自己。不久之后他们马上就要有话说了，该死！  
“噢，我很抱歉，Daddy。我只是因为这该死的青春期荷尔蒙产生了一些奇怪的问题。” Merlin 打断他道  
Arthur狠吸了口气，他在马背上颠簸了一下，他的瞳孔扩大了。Merlin吃惊地低头看着Arthur的裤子像他一样慢慢地鼓胀起来。 Merlin看到这个景象之后，一个微笑在他脸上绽开。  
“噢，你喜欢那样，对吗，Daddy?” Merlin也得意地笑着看着Arthur。他的手以一种随意的方式撒开他的马的缰绳，让马匹控制着路线。然后马突然掉头，轻快地走了起来。Merlin赶忙跟在马身后，他想知道自己是否彻底惹恼了Arthur  
几分钟后，他如释重负地注意到Arthur正驶离前方的大路，朝一个隐蔽在小路后面的空地走去。 他快速翻身下马开始安抚他的马匹。  
“我们得在这儿扎营” 他告诉Merlin, 他的声音因为欲求而变得嘶哑  
“但现在还早” Merlin抗议道“我们今晚就可以早早地回到Camelot”  
突然Arthur转过身面对Merlin “你难道不想取悦你的Daddy吗？” 他低声用喉音说  
Merlin听了这些话，突发起来的欲望使他丧失了呼吸的能力，更别说让他说话了。他向Arthur沉默地点点头，试图喘口气。“很好” Arthur高兴地回应。他举起手抚摸Merlin的头发 “当我照看马匹时把帐篷支起来; 尽量弄快点，这样Daddy就可以好好疼爱他的小男孩了”  
当Arthur转过身照料马匹时，Merlin利用这段时间架起了帐篷。 当他做好一切后，他尴尬地站在Arthur身旁，等待他告知他下一步应该做什么  
“在这个小山下有一片湖，我们可以在这儿把自己清洗干净” Arthur告诉他 “来吧，Daddy想要确保你干净又完美”  
“但我想Daddy更想我变得脏脏的” Merlin逗弄道  
“噢，我会的” Arthur赞同道 “但我得先把我的男孩洗地干干净净， 这样Daddy才能好好地弄脏你”  
当他把Merlin拉近水中帮他脱下衣服时，他咧着嘴不怀好意地对Merlin暧昧地微笑  
“你比你看起来的样子还要小,” Arthur一边盯着他，一边从他的脖子一路摸到他的胸口。 他试探性地伸出手指，轻轻地擦过Merlin下身的顶端，它看起来明显比以前小。 然后他伸出他宽厚的手掌，严严实实地将它整个握在手里。  
“你也比看起来的样子要强壮” Merlin顶嘴，这一观察刺中了他的耻处，还要现存的自尊。“我没有那么小”  
“不，你没有，你是完美的” Arthur深呼吸，牵起他的手把他带到水里。 冰冷的湖水接触到他的皮肤，让他提神醒脑。他的Daddy为他清理掉在路程中沾在身上的的污垢和灰尘。他宽厚的手掌在清洗Merlin的同时也好好地照顾了他。Merlin也试着帮助他的Daddy清洗作为回应，对Arthur接下来的几年生理上发生的如此巨大的变化感到惊异。  
他的下身，长时间地疲软着，当他们精神起来时才是坚硬并且充血通红的。 但Arthur坚实的身子压着他时，当他的Daddy用宽厚的手掌抚摸他的每一寸时，它就颤动着表示抗议。 Merlin 不确定他自己还能承受多少， 但Daddy承诺过要好好照顾他的， 因此他所需做的所有就只是等待  
当他们一清理干净自己的身体，就手挽手地回到Arthur的营地—不，他的Daddy提醒他自己—低低地把他放到铺盖卷上，他们并排着躺在一起。 然后Daddy向他那侧爬过去，在他的身旁，Merlin的身体显地更加娇小。 他温和但深深地吻住Merlin，遮挡住了阳光。那一刻Daddy成为了他的整个世界  
Merlin发出了沉重的喘息，因为他的Daddy正顺着他的脖子亲吻他，然后是他的乳头，这条湿漉漉的痕迹一直蔓延到他下身。  
“你可真美，宝贝” 他的Daddy 称赞道，在Merlin的性器上留下几个细小的吻。他戏弄性地舔着他顶端的细缝，呻吟着吮吸着前液，然后将Merlin一口吞下。  
噢天，变得更年幼似乎还是有些好处的。 Merlin因为Arthur湿热的吞咽而失神。当Arthur吞下Merlin的性器时，他的喉咙收紧。这迫使Merlin发出呻吟，在他身下难耐地扭动。 然后在他试图再次逃脱之前，Arthur伸出舌头更加用力地舔他的顶端， 深入顶端的细缝攫取更多堆积在哪的前液。  
他希望他能将一刻拖地久一点，但他没法再等了。这刺激太过了。他试图提醒Arthur但他的Daddy, 察觉到他快到了，反而吮地更加卖劲。当Merlin抬高倾斜他的臀部，准备更深地戳入Arthur的喉咙时，Arthur狂热又用力地吸着他的下身，在他耳边呻吟着。 Arthur伸出手抓住他的臀部，当他吸着Merlin的下身时，他的手紧紧地恰着Merlin臀瓣上的肉。  
Merlin不能再承受更多了，他快到了，如此近——他射了出来。他眼前的世界突然一片空白， 然后快感像一层层波浪似的向他袭来。他将粘稠的精液射在了他的Daddy的喉咙里，而他的Daddy贪婪地将它们尽数吞下  
当他回过神来，发现他的Daddy正舔吮着他疲软的分身，好确保他的宝贝完全干净。 当Arthur抬起头回应他时，Merlin给了他的Daddy一个慵懒又满足的微笑。  
“这里。我不是说过Daddy应该好好照顾他的小男孩吗？”


	2. Getting Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur肏他可爱的小男孩  
> 这没有别的但这纯粹就是对smut性癖的集中描写。可能... 会有些失误在里面。但它只是在一个色情性癖背景下的错误，无伤大雅。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：询问你们的意见并且已经收到了!  
> 这是未经审查的版本，而且我已经在电脑屏幕前做了几个小时了。因此这可能有失误，而这些错误都是我的  
> 因此，从来没有想过这些性癖是我文章的缺陷所在... 还有，不得不说，也许我还挺享受多写一些的。每天你都会从自己的身上学到新东西 :)  
> 我希望你们能愉悦地享受它，并且请你们留下你们的回复！这个章节存在的唯一原因就是你们留下的原因使我感受到温暖和一种模糊的快乐。谁知道呢，也许在你们的支持下，我还会写出第三章来  
> (章节结尾又更多信息)

当Arthur低头看着Merlin时，他的胃腹部升腾起一股爱欲。他看着阳光俏皮地透过树叶倾泻而下，而零星的光斑则在男孩光滑苍白的皮肤上跃动着。修长纤细的四肢懒散随意地躺在被褥上。此刻，他已成为Arthur见过的最美的画卷中的其中一份。  
当Merlin睁开眼睛，矛盾的感情铺天盖地地向他袭来，他的眼神满含爱慕与信任。他把Arthur视为坚定的信念，这使Arthur羞愧—Arthur害怕自己并不值得Merlin的欣赏与爱慕—尽管他发现这让人沉醉  
当Merlin看着他时，他产生了想要在他面前跪下膜拜他的冲动，这样就能让他知道他是Arthur整个世界。他是Arthur的初始和终止。但他也想看到他变得支离破碎—他想要看到Merlin在他身下崩溃失控—他知道只有他自己才有这一特权看到这番模样的Merlin。只有他能在这完美无暇的肌肤上留下咬痕与爱痕。只有他能让Merlin对他的触摸发出乞求与哭泣。  
“我的”他对他低语，极富占有欲地看着Merlin  
Merlin眼中闪着泪花，凝视着Arthur  
“是的”他承认“我是你的。一直以来都是你的，Arthur”  
Arthur低吼一声，猛地把Merlin拽到他的膝上，他的怀中。他需要抱着他，亲吻他—把他的所有权交给他面前的这个漂亮的男孩。Merlin非常强大，但Arthur还不知道他究竟有多么强大。而他却甘愿在Arthur的欲望前臣服……这是他自己的意志  
“我需要你” Arthur喘息着 “我需要—”  
“好的” Merlin轻声说，他纤弱的身躯在期待中颤抖着“拜托了Daddy，拜托了，我也同样需要你”  
“张开你的手，为你的Daddy跪下” Arthur命令道，Merlin急切地服从于他的命令，而他则抽身离开了。  
当Merlin把腿分地更开，在Arthur的凝视下展示出他张合的穴口时，Arthur伸出了手握住他硬地发疼的下身。他的后穴对他张合着，吸引着Arthur的注意力。Arthur深深吸了一口气以稳住自己。他被深深诱惑了，他紧紧抓住那甜美的臀瓣，然后将自己的分身猛地深深顶入他的体内。因为他的男孩供给他的身体是多么甜美，而他则用他粗大的分身破开了他的小穴。  
他硬地发疼的分身在他手中颤抖着，让Arthur发出呻吟，就像上次他打开Merlin的身体那般。Arthur卖力地拓展着他的后穴，迫使他发出色情性感的喘息。当他意识到自己必须有耐心时，他短暂地感到失落。Merlin可以不经拓张就捧起他的分身往自己的身体里送, 但是他的小男孩可承受不住这个。就像Arthur希望看到他的男孩崩溃破碎一样，他也希望他能享受每一分钟。  
他感谢上天在给与他额外的年龄时把强大的意志力一并给了他, 他克制自己的分身已经有些时间了。他慢慢挪动膝盖，跪在Merlin身后，让他的下身自由地摆动，然后他慢慢把手伸向Merlin大腿后面。当他轻轻地把Merlin脑袋向前推时，它摇晃着，在他腿间变得又硬又重。当他向后靠时，它期待地微微颤抖着。 他满意地发现Merlin的后穴明显比之前张地更开，并且热切地渴望他  
躺在他的肚子上，他用两只手抓着他男孩的屁股，当他用他的手指帮他拓张地更开一些时，他在他的后穴上留下一个草草的吻。他的舌头舔舐着他后穴的褶皱，迫使他的男孩发出一声细小的呻吟。不久以后，这就转为带着哭腔的呻吟与喘息。当他温和地吸吮着他的穴口边缘，并且用舌头打着圈逗弄着Merlin颤抖的穴口时，Merlin迫不及待地将他的臀部往Arthur的嘴边送。Arthur试图让他紧绷的肌肉放松下来  
“来吧好孩子，让Daddy进来” Arthur在再次进入他男孩的身体之前鼓励着他  
他弯下身舔舐着Merlin颤抖的双球，用口腔吮吸着它们，用唾液濡湿它们。然后才舔吮上他穴口处的那一小片湿热的皮肤。 当微风吹过Merlin湿润的下体时，他能感觉到Merlin在他身下颤抖。他笑起来，他的舌头打着转地舔着他的男孩的穴口， 每一次都越来越用劲，越来越深，直到最后，深入到那个中心。他把他的脸埋在他男孩光滑完美的臀瓣重，在他亲吻他男孩尽可能最私密的部位时吸入他的气息。  
“噢，操，Daddy—” Merlin喘息着，当Arthur的舌头终于深入时，穴口终于放松下来，就像是Merlin的肠壁在吮吸他一般  
他想训诫他的男孩不可以用这种语言， 但他就必须停止他做的事情，而他们俩谁都不希望这样。相反的是，他更加卖力地吮吸他的男孩的穴口，舔舐着他使他屈服。当他再次舔吮起他的穴口的时候，Merlin把他的臀部往Arthur那送，追逐着他的Daddy带给他的快感  
“耐心点宝贝， Daddy明白你的想法 Arthur轻声低语，轻轻揉了会儿他的背，然后让他待在原地  
“我马上回来” 他承诺道  
他听到Merlin因为他的话而发出吃惊的叹息。他快速地移动着， 他找到离Merlin最近的马鞍中的油。他拿着瓶子底部面向Merlin, 在他背上落下轻柔一吻表示歉意  
“我很抱歉我得离开你，我的男孩”他低语着然后亲吻了他 “Daddy需要确保你好好地完全准备好。我不希望伤到你”  
“我可以承受的Daddy,” Merlin喘息道.“我发誓，我可以—”  
“我知道，宝贝，我知道” Arthur 向他保证“但是，我不想伤到你，甜心。一个好的Daddy 应该好好照顾他的男孩。你相信我会照顾好你，对吗，宝贝？”  
“当然，Daddy!” Merlin喘息着， Arthur把一根手指伸进他的后穴，并轻轻地在他的后穴打着圈  
“好的， 然后你需要让Daddy好好为你紧致的小穴做准备, 这样才能好好容纳Daddy的分身” 他告诫道  
“好的，Daddy,” Merlin小声说，把自己的脸埋在怀里，躲避来自他的Daddy的责备。  
“这才是好孩子” Arthur称赞着，然后打开油瓶的底部，把油抹在Merlin的后穴上。他把Merlin轻轻往前推，把他的臀部稍微抬离地面，这样当他用油覆盖几根手指时油就会顺着流进他放松好的穴道而不是滴落在地上  
用左手抓住Merlin的臀部瞄准地方，他抬起他光滑的手，插入Merlin颤抖着的穴口。现在Merlin的整个身体因为紧张而颤抖，他的下身在他的双腿之间变得硬挺  
Arthur 想要进一步戏弄他但他意识到他坚持不了多久。 因此他将一根滑溜溜的手指伸入了Merlin的穴口，期待他的肌肉能做出一点收缩的回应，然后允许他更加深入其中。相反的时，他的手指被他小男孩热热地吸附住，卡在了第一个指节。当他滑入他的手指时，他的男孩发出了一声呻吟。 当Merlin的肠道紧紧地吸附着他的手指，试着把他吸入更深的地方时，他也同样地发出呻吟  
他慢慢地起身，轻松地插入了第二根手指，就放在第一根的旁边。他轻轻地用两根手指在Merlin体内抽插了一下， 加了一些润滑油，以便Merlin的肠道是放松和光滑的。他用他的左手让他的男孩向前又退后来来回回几次，直到Merlin抓住这个暗示，开始用他的Daddy的手指肏自己。他尽可能快地扩张他的后穴，这样Daddy就可以用他粗大的分身肏他紧致的小穴了  
当他增加到第三根手指时，Arthur用喉咙低喘了一声，然后增加到第四根手指。当他看到他的男孩的后穴淫荡地包裹着他的手指，并且每次都把他的手指吞没时，前液从他挺立的分身上滴落。  
最后，Arthur再也没法增加更多了，他把他的手从Merlin的后穴中撤出。当他向后肏却发现什么都没有只有空气时，他的男孩发出一声呜咽。他被开拓的后穴因为欲望而翕动着，乞求能有人填满它  
Merlin呻吟呜咽着，把他的后穴呈在Daddy面前，就像一个脑子发热的婊子。Arthur 花了些时间欣赏他眼前的、属于他的男孩的这副景象，然后他伸手扶起他的分身对准小男孩的后穴  
“你是如此完美宝贝,”他称赞道“对Daddy来说，你可真是个好孩子”  
Merlin因为Daddy赞扬的话而在他身下微微弓起背。Arthur知道他是多么喜欢得到他的赏识，尽管他永远不会主动去寻找它。当他用分身的顶端磨蹭着Merlin的穴口时，一股暖意的喜爱潜移默化地涌上他的心头  
“神啊，我是如此爱你”他喘着气将他的分身送入Merlin体内  
一切都准备就绪后，它仍然很紧。Arthur每进入他的男孩一英寸都是在做一步斗争。他轻轻地摇晃，这样他就能在每次进入时都更深一点。他的小男孩在他的猛攻下呜咽着， 努力想要容纳他Daddy的粗长。 Arthur稳稳地推着他，把他摁在适当的位置上，他知道他的男孩能承受的  
闭上眼睛，他强迫自己去想一些事情以便分散自己的注意力，任何能够在他的男孩又紧又热的后穴紧紧地锢着他硬的发疼的分身时让他分心的事。即将到来的巡逻，训练演习，他父亲不赞同的怒视——最后一个应该可以做到——任何能把他从失去理智的悬崖边拉回来的东西。  
他深吸了一口气，浑身颤抖着，当梅林在他身下扭动着，适应他插入的时候，他希望自己保持不动。 他把前额抵在梅林的肩膀上，咬着嘴唇，想割断他想逃脱时发出的呻吟。 Arthur 决心给他的男孩所有他需要的时间  
他可以做这个该死的！这就是成为Merlin的好Daddy需要做到的， 这才是他最想要的... 让Merlin开心。他的男孩应该得到最好的，而且该死的，Arthur会给他这个的。  
当Merlin终于在他身下放松下来时，他终于松了口气。当他亲吻男孩的脖子时，他身上流窜过一阵激烈的兴奋。他的舌头试探性地伸出，尝到了血的浓郁铁腥味。  
‘他的男孩值得这个’他微笑起来  
“Da——ddy,” Merlin抱怨， 他的屁股紧紧地箍着Arthur的分身，在他身下扭动着暗示。  
Arthur心领神会。他慢慢地退了出来， 直到只有顶端在里面，然后把他的分身猛地顶入他男孩又紧又热的身体里。 润滑的肠道使他肏地更狠，他终于放弃思考，狠肏起他宝贵的小男孩起来，就像他几个小时前想做的那样  
等待是值得的，神啊，他从来没有感觉像现在这么好！  
Merlin的呻吟和呜咽让他肏在他的男孩儿紧紧的后穴中的分身胀大，Merlin的后续被他肏地大开。他享受他们一起到的时候发出的淫荡声音。每当他们的身体撞击在一起时，那令人面红耳赤的声音，他用阴茎猛肏Merlin的屁股发出的噗噜噗噜声音就会响起。 但最妙的声音还是在他的阴茎肏过Merlin的隐秘的特殊的、敏感点时，Merlin发出的尖叫。  
Arthur顶着他的臀部，用他的阴茎直直地向那个点肏去——并且——一次又一次, 享受着Merlin在高潮时失神而发出的的语无伦次的呻吟。 他低头看着Merlin，当他意识到这个角度是观察Merlin从硬挺的最佳视角时，他发出了呻吟。它在他身下剧烈地抽动着，看起来充血，红的可怕。 Arthur每肏他一次，就拍打一下他的肚子  
Arthur屏住呼吸，正如他所见，他紧紧地抓住Merlin的臀部，把自己的老二肏进Merlin的身体—越来越硬，越来越快—希望他漂亮的分身能为他射出来。他希望他的男孩能把他浓稠的精液射的到处都是。.他希望他的小男孩只为了他的Daddy一人制造出一个烂摊子。 他知道他的男孩快射了，他知道他能做到，只是为了他而射……  
“这就是我的爱，为Daddy射出来，宝贝” Arthur呼吸着鼓励他 “你能做到的，宝贝。 你是个好孩子”  
那就是Merlin所需要的, 他是如此地想要讨好他的Daddy。他哭叫了起来， 当他射精时绞紧了Arthur，快感像浪潮一般一阵一阵地向他袭来。 当Merlin跌跌撞撞地站起来时，Arthur帮了他一把，把他抱了起来。这使Merlin翻倒在一旁，他到了， 射的他的肚子和下面的地面到处都粘有精液。 当Arthur靠后面把他肏到高潮时，他未被接触的分身仍旧剧烈地抽动着  
Arthur把他抱地更紧了，然后用白浊灌满了他的体内。他的小男孩榨干了他的老二，他呻吟出声。  
“噢天啊，就是这样，宝贝。好好用后面‘吃掉’Daddy的所有精液，宝贝。他妈的，你太完美了, 对Daddy来说是如此完美—"  
当Arthur的分身疲软地躺在Merlin的屁股中时，Arthur持续呻吟着，让他的男孩沐浴在称赞中。 当他在他身上耗光力气后，他倒在他的身旁，把Merlin拽到他身旁。洋洋得意的满足感使他有些恍惚，当他把分身从Merlin体内拔出时，他可以看到他射进去的白浊从男孩还未闭合的穴口流出。  
‘我的’ 他占有欲地想着，将Merlin抱地更紧。  
他弯曲自己的身体，极富保护欲地将比之前还要瘦小的Merlin抱在怀里，他把一条腿搁在Merlin的臀部上，弯着手臂紧紧地抱住Merlin的腰，把脸埋在Merlin的脖子中， 深深地呼吸着他的气息。享受着他爱人身上那股与明显的性爱气息结合之后的体香。  
“Daddy把你弄的够脏了吗，甜心？” Arthur轻轻问，想着他们之前的玩笑露出微笑  
“没” 他的宝贝男孩毫不知耻地回答，望过他的肩膀朝他微笑“我认为Daddy能把我弄地比这更脏”  
“Mmmmm,” Arthur表示赞同，玩笑性地轻轻咬了咬Merlin的肩膀“Daddy绝对期待尝试”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 随时来和我在tumblr上联系  
> 或者你喜欢的话，可以给我发送提示建议，有念想的想法和一个提示会使这部小说有了生命，所以你永远不会知道你会提供怎样的支持。你的建议很可能就成为我的下一个灵感。  
> 感谢你们所有人的阅读。我现在得洗头了 ;)  
> （原作者）


End file.
